Emulsions are two-phase systems consisting of two incompletely miscible liquids, the one being dispersed as finite globules in the other. The most common emulsions are those of oil and water and there are thus two types of emulsions, viz., those in which oil globules are dispersed in water, and those in which water globules are dispersed in oil. The former are termed "oil-in-water" emulsions and the latter are termed "water-in-oil emulsions". The present invention deals with oil-in-water emulsions, i.e., where water is the continuous phase and oil is the discontinuous phase.
The invention herein is broadly applicable to all oil-in-water emulsions, but it is especially useful in its application to food, pharmaceutical and cosmetic emulsions.
The stability of these emulsions is a very important consideration in any assessment of their overall use. By "stability" of an emulsion is meant its ability to withstand creaming or phase separation. Creaming occurs when the settling or rising of the dispersed particles, with respect to the dispersing medium, becomes apparent by a difference in color shading of the layers formed; the dispersed particles will rise or settle depending upon the difference in the specific gravities of the two phases. Phase separation is said to occur when the dispersed particles have agglomerated and coalesced so that the two phases are completely separated with actual breakdown of the emulsion.
It is apparent that an emulsion, whether it be food, pharmaceutical or cosmetic, must be stable so that it can be stored for long periods of time without change. Otherwise, it is necessary to label the emulsion with some such sales-deterrent instructions as "shake well before using" or, in the extreme situation, the emulsion may be wholly unacceptable because mere shaking is not enough to reform the emulsion. An emulsion which can be stored for six months without losing its character is obviously preferred to an unstable emulsion.
It is accordingly a principal purpose of the present invention to provide stable oil-in-water emulsions.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved process for the preparation of flavor and essential oils and lipids in solid form.
It is another object of the present invention to provide improved flavor oil emulsions.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide improved salad dressings.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide an improved spray drying process.